in the area between darkness and seduction
by Sexy Blizzard
Summary: When Anikan's attempted suicide fails, a determined and courageous Obi-wan steps in. Can he pull Anakin's heart and body from the point of no return? Or will Anakin and Obi-wan forever walk in the area between darkness and seduction? Anakin and Obiwanpov
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All of this belongs to George Lucas. The song belongs to Disturbed. Other than that the story is all mine. Hope you like it. **

CHAPTER ONE: LOCKED AWAY

If he had vertigo issues, he'd seriously be having some trouble sitting here in a seat on the council in the high towers in which they met. He could smell the scent that filled the room. It was almost too clean. He could taste the indecision of the masters that were currently disagreeing within the chambers. He decided he would just relax in the plush chair he was in. Now he knew why they made it so comfortable. For people who liked silence opposed to fighting.

So he didn't speak… At all.

Speaking just seemed to be a moot point anyway these days. They never listened to him and he never listened to them. He could almost say that he hated them. But as long as they stayed out of his way when it was time to fight, he wouldn't care as long as he got to go out there and do something. And he would. He knew he would. He would kill until he got to kill Dooku.

That was all that mattered. Killing Dooku. Once he did that the only other reason he had to live was killing this precious Sith Lord of theirs. He knew that once he took the life of this Sith he would take his own. And amidst all his confusion there was one thing he knew for sure. He wouldn't miss the Jedi one bit. But as for taking his own life? They would never understand. They _never_ would.

Because though he hated the fact that all he knew was being a Jedi, there was nothing else he could do. It wasn't like he had a huge array or arsenal of talents he could pull out at anytime. That's why the only extra-curricular class he ever took was fighting because that's what he was good at.

So if he killed the Sith lord tomorrow then after the party he'd kill himself. It would happen quickly he knew. Nothing bloody. It would be quick. He'd throw himself from the tower and drop with eyes closed peacefully.

For the first time in months, Anakin almost cracked a smile…

He had spent far too much time in that room. He had gotten cabin fever. He was sure of it. He needed noise; something to do to satisfy his craving for violence and action. After getting down the basic notes on a page, he grabbed his guitar.

After turning on the recording device he sang.

Run and hide again Don't run away this time Don't wonder why you can't

clear this final sin You know this story was over before it began This is a battle you're not going to win! Welcome the end! I've spent a lifetime planning on your destruction You're never gonna witness another day A lonely life I'm planning out your destruction, with no other function You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction I'm telling you, you just can't get away A whole lifetime planning on your destruction, with no other function You really don't know!

You better run! Ask me why again,

nowhere to go this time Revenge will be mine again Say good bye, my friend Don't run away this time and die like a man! There is no escape from my plan! Welcome the end! I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction You're never going to witness another day A lonely life I'm planning on your destruction, with no other function You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction I'm telling you, you just can't get away A whole lifetime planning on your destruction, with no other function You really don't know!

There is no reprieve You don't have to look in my eyes We'll turn their gaze away in time

You better run! I've spent a lifetime planning on your destruction You're never going to witness another day A lonely life I'm planning out your destruction, with no other function You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction I'm telling you, you just can't get away A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function You really don't know! Welcome to the end

Run and hide again Don't run away this time Don't wonder why you can't

clear this final sin You know the story was over before it

fucking began!

He breathed out a long breath. He was tired and depressed. He went back to his room, though he knew it would only make him feel worse. The fact that his tools were discarded and his room was spotless were sure signs that he was not himself. He palmed the panel that let him into his room. And he knew.

He knew that the only thing waiting for him was the covers that wrapped around his skinny form. The icy coldness of his room. The posters of his black metal artists and pain the pain of a razorblade and a wrist still alive with nerve points. And that was not a comforting thought.


	2. Chapter 2

OBI-WAN'S POV

It was so unlike him to sit there listlessly during a council meeting without putting in his two cents or fidgeting or doing something. But this had become the new Anakin for longer than he cared to remember.

Sometimes Mace would make a comment and the whole council would wait for Anakin to get reprimanded for saying something inappropriate. But Anakin never said a word. It was almost as though he had taken a vow of silence.

Now people would be afraid to fight him. His breathing was so inhumanly quiet. And though he was in shape he was practically anorexic because he never ate anything. But even so he was still the most deadly killer in the whole temple.

And the problem was everyone knew it. His blows were almost too powerful. Everyone made sure that the fights were over quickly. Except obi wan who still knew Anakin so well that he was the only one who could still fight him. Whether he was still reachable or not he was still Anakin.

How long could he remember Anakin being depressed? It had been years since he'd seen the boy crack a real smile. Or even laugh at a joke. He'd been in a world where no one could reach him. He was broken. His soul was gone.

The worst part was that there were a lot of people on the council that actually liked Anakin. They all saw what had changed. He had almost become evil. Most didn't know why he wasn't Sith already.

His golden blond hair had gone dark gold then flat yellow then white then brown. Now, it was black. His skin was practically bleached white now and his blue eyes were a iridescent red. The most creepy thing about him was about how he never showed any emotion at all. How nothing seemed to tire him at all.

He never talked, never ate, never showed emotion, and never looked the way he did once before. Anakin was gone. Or at least that's what most people thought.

But today Obi-Wan had felt something through the force.

Anakin had almost smiled. He had been immensely happy about something so much that he would almost smile. And that made Obi-Wan happier than anything in the world. But then he had gone back to being emotionless. At least it was something.

Because there hadn't been one person who hadn't suffered from Anakin's pain. Even Mace was concerned about him. His very room stank of the dark side enough to invite a Sith and enough to make even Mace want to vomit.

He wished it was coming from something evil. Evil was so much easier to cure. But it wasn't evil. It was just coming from _him_. So very few ever went into Anakin's room. Ever. They couldn't stomach the dark side this heavy. Not even Mace. Most said it was way beyond time for an intervention.

The only problem was that they didn't know what was making him depressed. Did he? He tried to think as hard as he could. Back to when Anakin would actually smile.

When were the times that Anakin would stop smiling? Then it hit him.

Every time his lips would form a frown it would be when he looked at others and found them looking down on them. It had been when he realized he had no real friends in the temple. He started sleeping more than ever because he couldn't stomach the pain.

Than the sleeping had led to drinking. Than the drinking had led to sex and sex to drugs. Now this new unbreakable Anakin laid before them as a result of what they did. He could not help but feel it was his fault. He knew he had to do something before Anakin became Sith. The problem was that he didn't know where Anakin was or what he'd say to him. Well, the council would catch up with Anakin tomorrow.

When he got back to his quarters, he comlinked the council to tell them they were going to intervene. Almost all of them said it was about time.

_Well, here goes nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO: A STAB IN THE BACK

I was building a droid in my quarters when I heard a knock on my door. One of my songs were playing but the council needn't know it was me singing. The lyrics were far too personal. So I changed the song.

"Anakin, we have to talk to you. We need you to listen."

I didn't reply and I became lost in the world that had become so much like a friend to me. I didn't get up so they opened the door.

"Anakin?"

Still I said nothing.

"Anakin, we want to help you. We don't know how but we want to help. Anakin, you've lost your fire. You are practically dead now. You scare people. Even Sith. You don't even care who you kill. It's like an addiction to you. Anakin, the council is here because they have a problem. The order has a problem. The problem is that we need you and you are just not here. The council has to help you Anakin. Because it is their fault. And they will admit it too you. But I am here for a different reason."

I didn't expect what Obi wan was going to do. He began massaging my shoulders gently. Then he went down my back. I leaned into his touch. It wouldn't matter any way because wherever that touch ended up I wouldn't have to deal with it tomorrow.

He began to speak to me. It was barely a whisper against my skin. Instead of another Heavy Metal song, I was hearing one I had wrote that wasn't a Black. It was glycerin. Glycerin, a song I had written for Obi-wan long ago, came to play, and I was suddenly reminded of who I was. For the first time in a long time, I looked around my apartment. It looked so unfamiliar.

There were black metal artists on the walls and everything seemed to be in varying shades of black. It looked like a grave crypt. I was reminded of all the people that hated me and the fact that they were using me. I wanted to die. I hated the temple. I hated feeling. And I just wanted to love and be loved. To be held in someone's arms. I had to leave the temple.

I tried to shut down but Obi-wan was fighting it with everything within him. But he wasn't just fighting me, he was fighting himself. And Obi-wan was losing. His green eyes were brimming with tears as he begged me to stay with him. But I was right there. So there was really no reason for Obi wan to say that at all.

"I am concerned about you and Anakin," Obi-wan lifted my face up to his gently so I would have to look at him. And I was shocked with what I saw in that man's eyes. "…I love you."

Then Obi-Wan got close, real close, and he kissed me. Passionately. Deeply. Intensely. Right in front of the whole council. It was at that moment that I realized something. Obi-wan loved me and I would never get another chance like this. I truly fully smiled for the first time in months.

I kissed him back.

I barely registered the council's gasps and shocks as they saw me smile and kiss Obi-wan back with the same ardor that I hoped he felt. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him here, with me, in my arms. Maybe everything would be all right.

Maybe life would set itself on it's rightful axis and I'd wake up to find that this was all a horrible nightmare. Then I pulled back when Obi-wan did and looked into his eyes. Relief. That's what I saw in his eyes. That was the only thing I saw.

He looked relieved. He didn't love me. I could just tell. I had to do something. I decided to lie. On every account. I would trick them, they would believe. They would walk out of the room thinking Anakin Skywalker was alright. Then I would die.

"Well, that was interesting. I can honestly say I've never kissed man before. Very…different. And beard itches." I complained.

Then I smiled just like I used to. I was "back". I was definitely going to get some more cocaine after this one.

"I am glad you're with us again. You gave us quite a scare. Don't do it again."

I was shocked. Again. Was that really Mace? It couldn't be. Mace hated me. But as I looked up he was there. So was the rest of the council.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were worried."

"Well, you have no reason to be."

"Good."

The council left but Obi-wan stayed.

"Obi? Do you need something?"

"Are you staying?"

"Till I kill the Sith Lord."

"What then?"

"Don't know."

"Whatever you do it will be fast-paced and reckless."

I gave him my most sarcastic smile "Thanks."

"Will you move back in with me?"

"I'd rather live on my own."

"Well, I'm not taking another padawan learner so if you ever want to move back in don't hesitate."

"I know you don't like me so why did you kiss me?"

"It was the best way to get your attention. Why'd you kiss me back?"

"I was curious."

We looked at each other and laughed. My heart split in two and when Obi wan left I shut the door and the dark swallowed me whole. I couldn't stop doing lines until I was so fucked up that I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER TWO: INTERVENTION OBIWAN'S POV

We all met up in the council chambers. But it wasn't registered as a meeting so Anakin didn't know we were in there. We had to have somewhere to meet up and talk privately before going in to see Anakin.

"We all know that Anakin has been depressed for six years now, at least. It is well beyond the time for an intervention. We have to go to him. We all know he won't come to us. If we go to him he'll have nowhere to escape. Now, the real question is, do we have what it takes to save him?"

Adi spoke up "I do but I want to hear what Obi-wan thinks because he is the best judge of Anakin's character. He could give us the closest answer. So Obi-wan what do you think?"

"I think it's our fault and that we should apologize. Anakin thinks we don't appreciate him and do you know that he has been ostracized by the entire temple since he was a child? That doesn't make him want to kill the Sith. If anything that would make him want to join the Sith. If a Sith Lord sat down with him and pretended to understand it would all be a lost hope. He would join. I don't even think he knows the difference between Sith and Jedi anymore. And with the way he's been treated since he got here I don't blame him."

The council nodded in complete understanding. Some a bit grudgingly.

"How do we heal him?"

"Offer him the one thing that brings many Jedi back from the dead. Love."

"What do you mean? Are you saying we should allow him to love but not other Jedi?"

"No. I'm saying we should cast a vote for changing this useless rule that has been around for centuries but does not really apply anymore. Who here casts their vote?"

"A good idea young Obi wan has proposed. Come, the time has, for a change in the universe and ready for it, we must be. Cast, my vote is. In agreement with Obi wan I am."

That was Yoda's vote and once Yoda voted yes it was an inauguration. The answer was unanimously yes. And everyone thought so immediately. No second thoughts.

"When do we meet up?"

"As soon as possible."

"After the midday meal?"

"That sounds good."

I left the room. I had no idea how I was going to get Anakin to come alive. I went back to my quarters to meditate think and eat the midday meal before I went to go see Anakin. I walked into Anakin's old room. Almost everything had stayed.

I walked into the closet. All of Anakin's old clothes were kept for memorabilia's sake. These days Anakin always smelled like beer, meth, and cocaine. Where he got the money to do it he didn't know. But then again, mind tricks weren't that hard to pull on drug dealers. Or Anakin could be making his own.

I reached for a piece of clothing and inhaled deeply. I could smell the sweet natural scent that was Anakin. And I was bombarded with memories. Anakin had been an adventurous teenager. I was happy to have trained him. Even if my training had turned out to be a failure. He was such a handsome young man with seductive electric blue eyes. His long wavy hair sweeping down to brush shoulders. It was the most golden of all colors or variations of blond. If Anakin ever left the temple he could go for modeling.

I shook my head out of thoughts of my former apprentice. I thought my feelings for him would go away with time. But with time they only got worse. I was dependent on him. I needed him back.

Placing the article of clothing back carefully, I noticed something I'd never seen before. A box. I remembered Anakin bringing in a box recently. What would it be? What would he have kept? What would he have taken with him? Why would he bring it back?

My hand pulled the moderately large box from the corner in the back of the closet. It was a plain brown box that seemed to have a lot of wear and tear on it. Inside I found something, several very old objects. Every since the rise of technology people never used these. Books. Tons of them. But where would Anakin have gotten a book? He didn't like to hollow read. In fact he didn't like to read. Period.

Why would there be books in this box? I picked one up that looked very tattered and very old. In Anakin's messy boy script it said age 10. These weren't books. These were diaries.

I grabbed the most recent new looking one that said in flowing elegant scripts Anakin Skywalker age 23 and flipped it open looking for new entries. It read:

"**Dear Diary,**

**Today will be the last day I will be writing. Ever. I am putting all my diaries in my old closet to give to Obi-Wan as memories. He has a fondness for stuff like that and after to day I will never need it again. I want to give him this to hold onto when I am no longer here. He, at least, deserves that much. **

**Once these precious thoughts spill out of my head I won't be able to keep hold of them any more. I will miss Obi-Wan dearly. **

**But, with all that said I will be easily forgotten. Mace Windu will take my place as the "chosen one". The chosen one to make really stupid mistakes. And he wont get reprimanded for it like I did. Besides, the council always liked him better. **

**Huh, well…I guess there isn't that much more to say is there? Damn! Ya know, someone should write a book on what your supposed to say to people the day you decide you are going to die. **

**What do you say to the people who don't love you on the day your going to die? "Bye see ya in the afterlife? Make sure the morgue is comfortable. Heat my body when I'm dead so it doesn't get cold?" What do you say when you can't say I love you? **

**I never wanted to admit it. The fact that I thought I was gay. But now, looking back on it, even if it is too late, I realize that I wasn't gay. It was obi wan. It always was and will be in this life and the next. If your reading this, then I love you Obi-wan Kenobi. In this life and the next. You will forever have my heart. Never doubt that my love. Goodbye. **

**From your would have been lover, **

**Anakin Skywalker **

With tears in my eyes and sorrow in my soul I put the diary down. My Anakin was still in there somewhere. But it seemed it would be impossible to reach him. Only now did I finally understand. Anakin was going to kill himself and there was nothing I could do about it. And even if he wasn't, there was a possibility that he would die of natural circumstances.

And the last thing I would want to do is take away all of Anakin's fun in his last day on earth. I would miss him and possibly follow him to the grave. I owed everything that had come to me to Anakin. I didn't earn it. I didn't deserve it. Not really. Without Anakin I would not be on the council. I would not be teaching. I would not be the master others look up to for guidance. I would be none of this without Anakin.

He gave me a sense of humor, he said it would be a good idea to pass on my wisdom though I had ever had the thought to do so before, without him I would not have grace or patience. He has taught me these thing throughout years of training him. I didn't know what I was going to do.

What made me madder than anything was that all that time while Anakin was giving to the order and to me, he was getting pissed on by the council and shot down every time he said something. He was a lonely boy. That is one of the biggest things I remember.

Tears sprung to my eyes. I laid the book down and, for the first time since I was a young child, cried. My body sought comfort from the scent of Anakin and it enveloped me as I laid on his bed. I let myself go. Then I remember nothing.

It was time to see Anakin. I got up from the bed and made myself look respectable. The red and swelling in my eyes were gone. My hair was brushed to a soft shine. My beard was trimmed to a status of symmetrical and perfect but inside there something that I thought I would never feel again when Siri Tachi died. Love.

Deep pure unadulterated love. Something was broken inside me. I meditated to get myself in order, though it did very little to actually help. Then my feet carried me to the unfamiliar lair that had become Anakin Skywalker's new home.

I met the council there and walked in. A young black haired man sat in the middle of the floor with parts scattered about him and an assassin droid. Black metal was blaring through his speakers. But it had a strange energy to it. It was cold. Like ice. It sent a shiver down my spine.

It reflected the droids making. It was molded by the attitude of it's master. Unthinking. Unfeeling. Uncaring. It was gorgeously crude in it's design. Nothing like the beauties that Anakin used to make and some that the order still uses until this very day. But no one asks for new inventions anymore. Anakin would not be supplying anything to this conversation. I was sure of it. I would have to save Anakin on my own with Anakin fighting me every step of the way.

"Anakin, we have to talk to you. We need you to listen."

He didn't reply.

"Anakin, we want to help you. We don't know how to help you but we wanna help. Anakin, you've lost your fire. You are practically dead now. You scare people. Even Sith. You don't even care who you kill. It's like an addiction to you. Anakin, the council is here because they have a problem. The order has a problem. The problem is that we need you and you are just not here. The council has to help you Anakin. Because it is their fault. And they will admit it too you. But I am here for a different reason."

I sat down right beside Anakin and touched him on the shoulder. My hand went lower until it became a massage. Anakin actually leaned against it. He didn't make any expression but the fact that he was leaning into my touch was sign enough. I don't know why I began whispering. It seemed like the right thing to do. And it had always calmed him as a boy. Maybe it would work this time too.

"_I love you Anakin. I need you. More than the order. More than the council. You can't leave me. I have to have you. You are mine. I am yours. I love you. I always have. And now that the council has lifted the ban on attachments I can prove it to you. Please, let me."_

"_Master. Obi-wan." _His voice was barely a sigh. So beautiful. He was so beautiful. I love him so much.

The song suddenly switched from a black metal to a softer song. It was a beautiful song and it seemed to reflect the way that I was feeling towards Anakin at that moment. I held the boy as he looked around the apartment. It seemed he recognized the way he was living. Like he couldn't make sense of it. I could sense there was something within Anakin. Fear. Then sorrow. Unimaginable sorrow. I was almost knocked unconscious by it. Then hatred. Horrible. Black. Thick. Like ink. Then longing. I felt that cool wall starting to come back up and guard him. So I did everything that I could to fight it off.

I fought it with everything within me. But I wasn't just fighting Anakin's problems. I was fighting my own. And I was losing. I was losing control over Anakin's wall. I was losing control over my senses, over my emotions,…over myself. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I begged Anakin to stay with me. But that wall was already in place. The tears in my eyes escaped and my heart cracked in two. I was not strong enough to lose both Anakin and Qui-Gon. My heart just couldn't take it. I spoke but what I said shocked me.

"I am concerned about you and Anakin," I lifted his face up to mine gently so he would have to look at me. And Anakin seemed shocked as he felt what I felt. And I could see it in his eyes. "…I love you."

Then I leaned in close and kissed him. Passionately. Deeply. Intensely. Right in front of the whole council. It was at that moment that I realized something. I loved Anakin and I would never get another chance like this. My lips became more tender as I was about to end the kiss but something shocked me.

I felt lips against mine curve upward. Anakin was smiling. He was truly fully smiling for the first time in months. He kissed me back. I barely registered the council's gasps and shocks as they saw Anakin smile and kiss me back with the same ardor that I knew felt. I wrapped my arms around him to keep him here, with me, in my arms like so long ago. Maybe everything would be all right.

Maybe life would set itself on it's rightful axis and I'd wake up to find that this was all a horrible nightmare. I began to realize the kiss was lasting too long though. I began to realize that this was not the becoming behavior of a Jedi master and council member. I began to realize that the entire council was watching this performance. And I was a council member.

I pulled back immediately. My shields going up into place. I was relived. Anakin was okay. The council hopefully wouldn't suspect anything. And I would be in the clear. But when I looked into Anakin's eyes I realized what I had done. And I regretted it immediately.

When I pulled back and looked into his eyes I could almost see his heart crack in two. Relief. That's what he saw in my eyes. That was the only thing he saw. That was the only thing I felt. I was confused. I needed time and there was none. Though I loved Anakin this wasn't appropriate.

I looked into Anakin's eyes and saw such a strong betrayal that it felt as though I had been slapped. He felt he had been lied to. He felt that I had stabbed him in the back, had used his strong emotions against him to try to bring him back. And that was most certainly not the case.

Then Anakin came to life. But in a way that completely freaked the council out. He smiled lopsidedly. His grin was off. Almost a grimace. The smile no longer touched his eyes. There were no tears brimming. Anakin was faking. Lying. And for the first time in my life I was scared. And I didn't know what Anakin would do.

"I've kissed women before. Lot's of them. Padme was the best. But,…well, that was interesting. I can honestly say I've never kissed a man before. Very… different. And the beard itches."

His complaining even was off. Not even half hearted. And there was something intangibly different in that cold voice. He smiled and it was only a sick twisted version of what it used to be. Yes, he was trying to say he was "back" and that he needed space. I didn't believe it. I was shocked the council did.

"I am glad you're with us again. You gave us quite a scare. Don't do it again."

I was shocked. Again. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. Was that really Mace? It couldn't be. Mace hated Anakin. But as I looked up in shock I found his lips moving. And for the first time in a long time, Anakin spoke to Mace. As though he had just realized the entire council was there.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were worried."

"Well, you have no reason to be."

"Good."

The council left immediately, wanting to leave. They were all out and it took them less than thirty seconds. Anakin looked out his window and didn't say anything for a moment. But I stayed. Unlike the council I loved Anakin. I just had problems showing it.

He turned around slowly, a cold happiness on his face that looked more like insanity than actual emotion. Maybe Anakin _had_ gone insane. Maybe this was all too much for him. I certainly couldn't blame him.

"Obi? Do you need something?"

"Are you staying?"

"What?"

"In the order."

"Till I kill the Sith Lord."

"What then?"

"Don't know."

"Whatever you do it will be fast-paced and reckless."

I gave me his most sarcastic smile but it didn't turn out quite right. "Thanks."

"Will you move back in with me?"

"I'd rather live on my own."

"Well, I'm not taking another padawan learner so if you ever want to move back in don't hesitate."

"I know you don't like me so why did you kiss me?"

_Never beats around the bush. Always to the point._

"It was the best way to get your attention. Why'd you kiss me back?"

I felt bad for lying.

"I was curious." He was guarded.

We looked at each other and laughed. I watched Anakin's heart split into two pieces as though he had tried to keep himself together and failed. When I walked out I felt the force become a black hole as Anakin was swallowed in the mouth of darkness. He shut the door in my face. That was the last time I saw Anakin for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on. School, trying to find a job, my parents looming upcoming divorce, and an autistic sister to take care of. Yeah, not easy. Luckily I have you guys. I'll just get on with the story. I hope you like it.**

He never came back out of his room. And if he did, the council didn't know about it. Which was strange because we knew, for a fact, that he _did_ go out of his room. Daily. How did he do it when we had camera's in front of his doors watching him? The camera's would have seen.

He probably made another invention to get himself out. It wouldn't be the first time. I wondered when it would be the last. Anakin constantly kept that room locked. The blue light, signaling privacy, had changed to a black kind of light. When it would come on you would be shaded in a white that didn't even exist except on paper. He never unlocked his door.

We were all talking about what to do. Why were we talking about it? Why weren't we doing it? We already knew what needed doing. The fact that we weren't saving a life that deserved saving pissed me off unbelievably. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Obi-wan? Are you okay? Honey, don't worry. Anakin will come around."

I looked up into the worried hazel green/brown eyes of Aayla Secura. I was not prejudiced against aliens. I would have had no problem with the hand on my shoulder. If only it were white and not blue. If only the calluses were around the edges and not in the middle of the palm. If only the hand had skinny bony fingers instead of thick fleshy fingers. If only it were Anakin's.

She tried to rub smooth circles on my back. It didn't serve to calm me, only disgust me. I realized in that moment that I was not gay. It was Anakin. Ever since Siri died it was always Anakin, maybe even before. I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that I would not fall in love again. That's what the force told me.

So I moved away from her hand. I didn't want to be touched. I was going to have to do the hardest thing that I have ever done. I was going to have to bring Anakin back from the dead whether he liked it or not. He left me no choice.

"I'm going to save Anakin."

"Of course you are. And we're coming with you."

"No, your not. This is something I have to do on my own. I am the only person who has never betrayed Anakin. I would never, and I can't betray him. I realize that it is not the will of the force for me to do so. Every time I think about obeying orders and doing what must be done…the force stops me. It won't let me. Most of the time, Anakin is in a near death situation. So, I am the only one who has never betrayed him. Therefore, he will trust me."

As soon as I was finished speaking, I realized I was talking blasphemy. I had a voice in my head calling me a liar even. I _had_ betrayed Anakin. I had kissed him and then I had let him think I had done it to save him and that reason alone. Well, I couldn't play that game anymore. It was beyond the time to save Anakin's life.

"Obi-wan, we can't let you go alone. Anakin is dangerous. He will not hesitate to kill you with a smile on his face. Despite the fact that you were friends long ago. Anakin no longer recognizes friend from foe."

"He WILL recognize me. He has no choice."

"But Obi-wan-"

"No. I must do this alone. Otherwise, Anakin will think that I have betrayed him. This won't work unless he trusts me. So, in turn, you must all trust me as well. Otherwise it will be the death of Anakin Skywalker."

"Fine. But don't say we didn't warn you Kenobi. Anakin is dangerous and soon, on the floor beheaded by his blade, the truth will be clear to you at last."

"Thank you for your support and encouragement master windu," I said with a smirk "but I've fought Anakin before. Neither one of us ever win. We match each other exactly in every way. I couldn't imagine matching better to anyone. Even in sword play."

I looked at Aayla Secura as I said it, my eyes stern, hoping that the message I was trying to convey hadn't been too subtle for her. Yoda was smiling though, as though he approved of my decision.

At that moment it was like times paused. I was in an area that seemed to suspend above and beyond all space and time. Where was I? The fields were green around me. The trees a gorgeous lime hue. The sun glittered in spaces where the trees separated.

I saw a figure walking toward m e through the clearing. It was the strangest thing. I swore I saw Qui-gon, my old master., who was smiling and nodding at me in recognition and delight. And for the first time in fourteen years I heard the voice of my old master.

"Obi-wan, you have made many decisions in your life. But none of them, and I repeat, none of them, were as important as the one you just made."

"I love him. I always have."

"I know. You made the right choice for all the right reasons. I am very proud of you. And you did not fail Anakin as a master. You were an excellent master. No one could have done better."

"Master surely you could have-"

"No no. I couldn't have. Me and Anakin are very much alike. But we are so alike that it would be my weakness. I wouldn't be able to balance him. I would swing completely one way or the other and Anakin would be all over the place. You, you walked the middle ground. Even when it wasn't the easiest thing to do. I am very proud of you. And it is the will of the force for you both to be together. Cherish your second chance obi-wan. You deserve it. Don't run away. Don't be afraid to tell and show Anakin how you feel. Because without you, he wouldn't be the jedi he is today. He wouldn't be the man he is today. So don't run away. If not for your sake remember, Anakin deserves this."

"I won't forget, master."

"I love you obi-wan. I will always be with you my apprentice. My son."

"I love you father."

"As I love you."

With a last embrace I was awoken. It was like the space of time was unfrozen as if the last five minutes did not just happen. I knew what I had to do. I was terrified of doing it though.

So, six months after our first intervention we decided we needed to take more drastic action. And I was doing the challenging deed.

When the council meeting was over I left the chambers, terrified. Then who else but Aayla Secura came running up to me. She walked beside me and nudged me.

"How are you holding up?"

I stiffened. "I'm fine."

"Do you need any help in dealing with Anakin?"

"No."

"Look, Obi-wan, don't go. He could kill you! I know you love him but you don't have to go overboard. Besides, Anakin is a man after all. I know for a fact that your straight."

Ok. She had crossed the line. I walked away quickly to avoid any confrontation in front of the council. She followed me. So did they. But they weren't there to help me with Anakin. They were there to make sure things didn't go out of hand. I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Obi-"

"Get your hand off of me. You have crossed the line. I have tried to give you hints and little tale-tale signs that I'm not interested but you just don't seem to be getting the memo. I would have told you gently but, like I said, you've crossed the line. I'm going ALONE to save Anakin. And there's nothing you can do about it. And your right I do love him. But I'm not going overboard. And actually, I care for him very much. I may not be gay but that does not mean that I do not love Anakin. So stop coming on to me and go find somebody else or go do whatever it was you were doing _before_ you found me."

"But Obi-"

"Do you not understand? It has always been Anakin! It has never been anyone _but_ Anakin. And it never will be. Can you understand or will I have to forcibly remove you from my presence?"

When I turned around I heard footsteps retreating. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to tell whoever it was off but was surprised when a pair of pale almost white lips desperately crashed themselves into mine. I was shocked. I didn't move. This just couldn't be. How did he get here? His apartment wasn't even on this floor…

When we broke away Anakin had something resembling a true smile on his face for the first time in ages. He took my hand and led me to an unfamiliar apartment. Then he plopped down on a couch…his couch. At that moment I realized, we had been watching the wrong apartment.

"Anakin?"

"Master."

"Um…How long have we been watching the wrong apartment?"

"For quite awhile. My new invention malfunctioned so I couldn't use it to get in and out anymore. I was tired of not eating. So, I created an invisibility shield that would cloak me from the cameras. Then I shrinked my stuff, put it all in a bag, and carried it with me under the invisibility device."

_Wow, he was brilliant._ But of course I already knew that. But I hadn't seen any trace of it in so long…

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I had no one to tell and no one worth telling. Remember, I haven't been out of my room in ages. No one has seen me in who knows how long and they all think I'm either one of three things. One, on a very long mission. Two, dead. Or three, fallen to the dark side. The council has kept my entire disappearance under wraps thanks to a very special someone."

He winked at me.

My heart fluttered.

"Plus, I didn't want to tell anyone because I'm not comfortable with being watched by people whom I don't want to watch me."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Thank you. That's what I was hoping you would say."

Things were quiet for a moment.

"So, you've made a comeback."

"Yes, quite recently actually."

"Wow. What inspired you to do it?"

"I had one friend on the council. That one friend told me that there was a certain someone who's heart had been captured by me. I didn't believe my friend because of this someone's complete rebuff. Then I shut the door in my friends face who is, of course, used to it by now. Then I started thinking about what I knew about that someone. Doesn't like to show affection in public and all the propriety and all that. I started thinking that maybe that someone did love me after all. Would you like to know who that someone is?"

As he had talked to me he had walked closer and closer until he was right in front of me. And he was a good few inches taller too. I could barely breathe.

"Who?" My question was a whisper.

"You." He took me roughly and kissed me. I kissed him back. We toppled onto the couch and spent the night cuddling, kidding, kissing, talking. I was just so happy that he was back. And it was about time.

**Sorry it took me so long to post. I was just so depressed that I couldn't even write. That will NEVER happen again. It will not take several months to be updated. It WILL be updated one chapter each week. Maybe even two or three. (Don't get your hopes up on the three.) This story will never take as long as it did this time. So, now that you know that, a lemon is coming up in the next chapter. Give me some reviews on what you would like to see. Give me some ideas! I will put them in. However, if I receive no reviews then I will stall the lemon and make you wait another chapter. I will give you till the twenty eighth of September to review and tell whether or not to do the lemon. I know. I'm evil. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. Since no one reviewed, instead of doing a lemon I am going to post Anakin's version of the events that happened in chapter three. I will wait for two days for someone to post a review with what they would want in a lemon. If they don't post then I am just going to post a story about Anakin and Obi-wan getting closer. But remember this, both versions lemon and non are already written. So please, please review. Yes, I'm begging.**

Chapter Three Anakin's POV Healer Of My Heart

At first, I didn't know what to do. I had created an invention that I named transporter. It would allow me to travel from place to place using worm holes and the space time continuum without ever having to actually go through the front door.

Why did I not want to go through the front door? I hated being spied on. I didn't want to go through the front door because I knew that the council had a camera that was watching me.

I knew it for sure thanks to my extreme paranoia. I had a camera that scanned the entire hall and allowed me to see it at any random point I wished. Yeah, I was a little paranoid. But that was nothing compared to the fear I felt when I saw the councils spy camera. So yeah, I was thankful I had installed that super camera.

The transporter was the last invention I had made. I had eventually become so depressed that I never moved anymore or did anything. I had been down for so long that I didn't even know how to get back up. The hero with no fear had fallen prey to the weakness of human nature. I was empty…and I was thankful for Stass Allie.

At first, she had come into my apartment because the council was checking up on me. Then I started getting worse. Soon, I couldn't even move from the bed. I was nothing but skin and bones, no muscle to spare.

When Stass Allie came in a week later after her most recent mission, she screamed. _Well, that was flattering. _Luckily she had shut the door first and my room was sound proof. After that she spent about six months nursing me back to health. Then she all but came into my room and kicked my ass back into shape. I started exercising again. Eating. No more alcohol or drugs. My system was now clean. Why was I doing this you may ask?

Him. Obi-wan. I had gotten news from Stass Allie that Obi-wan loved me. Somehow, she knew. I didn't say anything. Well, actually, yes, I did say something. I screamed at her that she was a liar and kicked her out of the room. More like threw her out. Then I slammed the door in what would have been her face, had she been standing up. It was obvious that I didn't believe her.

Why? Obi-wan had betrayed my emotions. He had kissed me to get me to stay alive, not out of any personal love or affection for me. He had used me. I was sickened by it more than I was sickened at myself. Why would a best friend, if indeed he felt like that towards me still, do that to me?

I had detoxified the room. I had cleaned it up. There was no smell remaining. It was ultra clean. I knew I had to get out. I went over to my transporter to go get food I would need for the week. Only, my transporter wouldn't start. I certainly wasn't going to walk out of my room…or was I?

I needed to get food, there was no way to get out without the camera seeing me, and I needed to be able to move into the room that Stall Allie had switched me too without being seen and moving all my stuff in all in one shot. What was I going to do? I got my tools and schematics out. Anakin Skywalker was back.

I started drawing out the schematics for a cloaking device that would keep me invisible from cameras. It had to be able to hide my body heat, hide my heart beat, hide any noise that I would make, let me walk through walls, and hide any force signature that I would leave behind. That was bound to be hard.

I was surprised when I found it startlingly easy. I guess my mind was on overdrive because it was thankful to be actually thinking again. Even before I had gone…a-wall…there had been too many missions for me to invent anything. I cloaked myself when I was finished with my creation. I then proceeded to shrink all of my belongings and put them in a plastic bag.

Once I was hidden and the plastic bag was hidden behind my invisible jedi cloak, I walked to my new apartment meeting no trouble along the way. I called my super camera to me. Luckily it was small enough not to be seen by the camera.

When I got to my new apartment, I set my super camera on the highest part of the ceiling to where it could see the entire hall. Then, I went into my new room and I started setting up all of my stuff. Then I tried to fix my transporter. It only took me a couple of seconds after I pulled it apart and looked at it.

I didn't come out again for awhile. I didn't need to. So, I spent six more months in my room working on making an upgraded cloaking device. One that would not die after a one time use. But I would need new parts.

I went out, pulled a few jedi mind tricks on dealers, made my way to the junkyard, then got on back to the temple. What I found there shocked me. Obi-wan was stalking off to the direction of my old rooms. I followed him, wondering if he was going to try another intervention like he did six months before. The conversation I heard shocked me and rooted me to the floor. I couldn't believe it.

"How are you holding up?"

I saw his body stiffen. I began to wonder if he and Aayla Secura had gotten into any fights recently. The way he was reacting aroundd her was strange because Obi-wan wasn't one to hold a grudge. "I'm fine." _Yeah right. Like I haven't heard that one before._

"Do you need any help in dealing with Anakin?" Dealing _with me? WHAT?_

"No."

"Look, Obi-wan, don't go. He could kill you!" _I could no more harm him then I could harm my mother you selfish bitch!_

"I know you love him but you don't have to go overboard. Besides, Anakin is a man after all. I know for a fact that your straight. And I love you." _You don't _know _that. In fact, I'd really doubt you know anything about him. And he is not going overboard!_

I looked from her jealous face to Obi-wan's. He was getting angrier by the second, something that was very uncharacteristic of him. Then, with that sentence, the straw broke the camels back. Obi-wan exploded. How could I tell? All you had to do was look at his forever handsome youthful face.

I could tell from that look that she had crossed an invisible line. The one I had crossed so often as a boy, a preteen, a teenager, a young adult…I smiled. I saw him start to walk quickly away so he wouldn't arouse attention if a fight were to break out. But the council followed. So did Aayla Secura. So did I.

He only go about three paces when she caught up with him. I felt a stab of jealousy when she put her hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. He was mine. I would cut that hand off. I was beginning to seethe the longer she kept her hand on his shoulder.

I couldn't decide whether the council being there to make sure things didn't get out of hand was a good thing or a bad thing, considering how close I was to ripping that Jedi bitch apart at the moment.

She started to speak. She only got half of his name out when I heard the coldest voice he had ever used. Obi-wan had never used this with me. Never. Not even when I crossed the line. Maybe because he loved me. But I knew for sure the number one reason. It would have caused me nightmares.

"Get your hand off of me. You have crossed the line. I have tried to give you hints and little tale-tale signs that I'm not interested but you just don't seem to be getting the memo. I would have told you gently but, like I said, you've crossed the line. I'm going ALONE to save Anakin. And there's nothing you can do about it. And your right, I do love him. But I'm not going overboard. And actually, I care for him very much. I may not be gay but that does not mean that I do not love Anakin. So stop coming on to me and go find somebody else or go do whatever it was you were doing _before_ you found me."

"But Obi-"

"Do you not understand? It has always been Anakin! It has never been anyone _but_ Anakin. And it never will be. Can you understand or will I have to forcibly remove you from my presence?"

He turned around and walked away.

When I heard him say that my mind was made up for me. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I saw the incredulous look on his face thinking it was Aayla Secura again. He was wrong.

I pulled him against me. My passion took over his mouth. My tongue battled his for dominance then it softened. We kissed languorously. Right now was not about devouring that delicious vanilla mouth. It was about showing him just how much I truly loved him.

We pulled away from each other and I led Obi-wan into my apartment, smiling the whole way there. For the first time in what felt like ages I was happy again. Then I let go of Obi-wan's hand and in a typical Anakin Skywalker fashion, I plopped down on the big leather couch. I saw dawning realization on Obi-wan's face.

"Anakin?"

"Master."

"Um…How long have we been watching the wrong apartment?"

"For quite awhile. My new invention malfunctioned so I couldn't use it to get in and out anymore. I was tired of not eating. So, I created an invisibility shield that would cloak me from the cameras. Then I shrinked my stuff, put it all in a bag, and carried it with me under the invisibility device."

_I'm so bored. Wow Obi-wan looks hot. I just wanna…_

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He pulled me from that train of thought.

"I had no one to tell and no one worth telling. Remember, I haven't been out of my room in ages. No one has seen me in who knows how long and they all think I'm either one of three things. One, on a very long mission. Two, dead. Or three, fallen to the dark side. The council has kept my entire disappearance under wraps thanks to a very special someone."

I winked at him.

He blushed and looked so hot when he did. I got so hard at that sight. I ignored my hard on and continued.

"Plus, I didn't want to tell anyone because I'm not comfortable with being watched by people whom I don't want to watch me."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Thank you. That's what I was hoping you would say."

Things were quiet for a moment.

"So, you've made a comeback."

"Yes, quite recently actually."

"Wow. What inspired you to do it?"

"I had one friend on the council. That one friend told me that there was a certain someone who's heart had been captured by me. I didn't believe my friend because of this someone's complete rebuff. Then I shut the door in my friends face who is, of course, used to it by now. Then I started thinking about what I knew about that someone. Doesn't like to show affection in public and all the propriety and all that. I started thinking that maybe that someone did love me after all. Would you like to know who that someone is?"

While I was talking I had made the decision to flirt with Obi-wan. I took advantage of the fact that he was still standing and stalked towards him like the animal I was attracted by the delicious prey he was. By the time I was done with my sentence I was right in front of him. I looked down. When had I gotten taller than Obi-wan? Suddenly I didn't care. I could tell Obi-wan was barely breathing. That made the intimate closeness between us all the hotter. All the sweeter.

"Who?" His voice caressed the word in naught but a whisper. It got me so hard. But I knew it wasn't time to take him yet. So I leaned into his ear and voiced softly, quietly, hotly…_seductively._

"You." I brought him to me roughly and kissed him. I kissed him back. We toppled onto the couch and spent the night cuddling, kidding, kissing, talking. I was just so happy that he was back. And it was about time. My heart was finally healed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I give up. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked it.**

As I walked through the hallways of the Jedi Order I was almost overwhelmed by the wave of calmness. You could easily tell who the couples were. Masters either agreed or disagreed with them but no longer tried to stop it.

If the Jedi order was surprised or upset about me and Obi-wan, I couldn't sense it. No one ever came onto Obi-wan when the rule changed. I was happy to see that. In fact, we had many people coming to us congratulating us on being a couple. Some said they even knew all along.

Me and Obi-wan got to know one another even better than we already had. Along with an emotional connection we had a soul connection, as found out by the council. It wasn't even something that we had even thought possible. But we were happy about it none the less.

I walked into the chamber that me and Obi-wan now shared, and padded the door shut. It was as comfortable as was necessary for a Jedi. Not too fancy for Obi-wan's plain taste but not too blasé for mine. It was not an enormous room but the room was also not the size of a closet. There was room to breathe. Room I knew that Obi-wan needed, being the private man he was. I think the thing that was most important to both of us was that most of all, our place was comfortable.

I padded the door shut with the palm of my hand and when I turned I saw a sight that made my heart stop. Obi-wan sitting comfortably in a tasteful brown imitation leather recliner. The lamplight made his auburn hair shine. He looked every bit the Jedi philosopher. He looked so handsome. So beautiful. So peaceful.

His eyes were scanning the pages soaking up more knowledge and philosophies that we could banter about. His eyes were lightly scanning a holo-pad but he stopped and looked up at me through those incredibly thick lashes. I walked over to him and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He had the sweetest taste under his tongue.

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into a pair of fiery hazel green orbs. I pulled him to me roughly. He was mine. We explored each other with a fervor neither knew the other had.

Careful calloused hands pulled my tunic from my body layer by layer while his tongue caressed my mouth with a teasing gentle kiss. It was so Obi-wan. When he pulled back I went into a near frenzy, barely avoiding ripping his clothes into pieces.

I slid his pants and undergarments both down those muscled fine haired legs. I watched his erection spring free from his confines and heard him hiss as the cold air hit the head of his penis. I heard him moan as well when my mouth wrapped around his engorged member. I let my tongue tease the weeping tip. He was a medium length and he barely hit the back of my throat. But I was still able to swallow him.

He almost came but I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and pulled my mouth away quickly. I let go of the base and took Obi-wan in my arms. I made the few short steps to the bed and set him down gently.

Our bodies were slick with sweat as I pulled him to me. I could see in his eyes that no permission was needed. If I stopped then no matter how submissive he was he would finish it himself. I loved that look in his eyes.

"I love you Obi-wan."

"As I love you Anakin."

I waited till he opened his eyes, then I cautiously pushed in. I entered him slowly, only stopping to let him get used to the new sensation. I set a tempo and moved my hand slowly down his body to grip his hard cock.

"Anakin!"

"Mmmm…"

I thrusted a little harder, a little faster, until I was fluidly thrusting within him. I had to tell him. I had to show him.

"Obi-wan…"

"Yes…Anakin?…"

"I love you. So…much."

"I love you…as well."

With one hard thrust I threw us both over the edge into an electrifying orgasm. I could feel my seed burst from me in waves as my body tensed. Finally, I was spent.

We didn't speak. We had no words to describe what had just happened. For an immeasurable moment we looked deep into the others eyes. Then I tightly spooned him from behind, refusing to let go. Knowing the whole time that it was Obi-wan I was holding in my arms. My Obi-wan.

I no longer had to walk the area between darkness and seduction.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys. Sequal to "in the area between darkness and seduction" is up. It's called will of the force. Read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
